


In Plain Sight - Art

by Guri



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guri/pseuds/Guri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art/references for my story, In Plain Sight.  (formerly 'An Unexpected Guest'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 2 Illustration


	2. Chapter 2

Full-body Reference for Isil


	3. Chapter 3

Isil with Bilbo for height comparison purposes!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 8: Werewolf


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 15 - Dream Sequence


End file.
